Isaac Star
Appearance Isaac is a young man with yellow hair, brown eyes, peace tan skin and an athletic build. He wears a blue jacket over his black shirt that comes with a sword holder. He wears dark brown pants with a black belt and big brown boots. Personality Isaac can be a bit reckless and a bit of a rusher, but he cares about his comrades deeply and he will use all of his power to keep them safe, even at the cost of his life. Relationships Chad Gear - Inventor of the team. Always help with his incredible knowledge and street smarts. He mixes metallic parts with magic to create new items. Brian Ghost - The quiet man of the team. He is a man of a few words and doesn't bond well with his history of betrayal and deception. He opened up to this guild and treated like his new home. Victor Night - The leader of the group. He stopped aging at the age of 29 after a battle against a high level Vampire horde that got him bit. He woke up 30 years because he wanted to open Guardian Soul Guild again and welcome new and young members. Flynn Flame - A human that got magically turn into a half elemental of fire after sacrificing himself to save Isaac from getting hurt. He is now at second nature with fire magic as it is apart of him. He is the hothead of the gang, but will come down to the best of his ability. John Trigger - The gunslinger of the squad. He is festive and a bit of a clown, but when he is on the battlefield, he turns opposite: cold, merciless, and bloodthirsty. He just glad that his friends is okay and alive. Axel Blitz - Zuivering Alliance - History Synopsis Main Storyline = Chapter 1: Day of Chaos |-| Storylines = |-| Roleplays = Equipment Darkfire Blade - ▪ Ultimate Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Ultimate Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Ultimate Magic Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Ultimate Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet Magic Fighting Magic - a magic abilities to enhance the human body to unbelievable levels or the ability to perform superhuman feats through magic. The level of this magic is Advanced. A magic that he learned from the teachers of the Holy Lotus Guild in the future. Isaac trained daily with his teachers to carefully control this magic. As a result, he gained an enhanced physical prowess and new set of skills along the way. He is always seen using it to test the limit of his skills. He ▪ Enhance ▪ X2 ▪ Jet Shell ▪ Iron Shell Flight Magic - The magic ability of flight or the ability to soar in the sky through magic. Sword Magic - The ability to increase Swordsmanship skills and awakening a sword's true power through Magic. ▪ Sword Beam ▪ Sword Pressure Hellion - The ability to temporarily have Demonic Physiology and enhanced abilities through Magic. Fire Magic - The ability to manipulate the element of fire through magic. All-Out - The ability to conjure 90% of their magical power into one devastating attack through magic. Forms Dark Tyrant Isaac Abilities Superhuman Strength - Isaac was training like hell when he first decided to train under the three guilds of the alliance in hopes of saving the world. He did many forms of muscle training, strength training and learned how to control his Beast Power in the process as he committed every hour of his time via, Beast Heart Guild . He once picked up a boulder with little effort and punched through a wall as well due to his training. Superhuman Speed - Isaac spent his time in the Speed Course and Beast Speed Course daily, allow him to greatly increases his speed to superhuman levels. He sometimes uses speed over his terrifying strength. Superhuman Durability - Thanks to training at the three guilds, Isaac can take heavy damage for a long time until he succumb to his wounds. He was put in the physical courses of Beast Heart to further enhances his pain tolerance. Tremendous Magical Power - In the hellish future he was in, Isaac was spending every waking moment raising his magical power to help him survive. Every combat and every victory, it kept growing, higher and higher until it became a tremendous force of magical power. This also helps him cast complex and combo spells or keep a spell active until he is out of magic. Keen Sense - Incredible Swordsmanship - Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Ways of Combat Magic Swordplay Magic Boxing Magic Kickboxing Magic Taekwondo Magic Judo ●Teachers● Beast Heart - Isaac was able to learn his self-taught style and he learned boxing from its members/teachers. The training programs they helped unlock Isaac's superhuman capabilities. Holy Lotus Guild - Isaac was able to learn his self-taught style and numerous other fighting techniques from them. Justice Sword Guild - Isaac was able to learn his self-taught weapon style there and he was able to learn other weapon styles. He felt connected to the sword so he took the on the role of a Swordsman. Trivia ▪ Isaac is always seen cleaning his blades. ▪ He has a Zero Tolerance attitude. Hurt his friends and it's a liver or head that will be missing. ▪ Sarah Pink is his number 1 crush. Touch her or even kiss her cheek, pray to the gods he doesn't catch you. ▪ If you seen him training, do not walk up to him and talk. Chances are you will get hurt or killed out of instinct. Stats Attack: 10/10 Defense: 9/10 Speed: 8/10 Magic Attack: 7/10 Magic Defense: 6/10 Resistance: 5/10 Rank: A Level: Advanced-Master